German vs. Wild
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide, Cuba was a paradise before these teams came here. Rufus learned that water can hurt you, in the end Irving and Rufus went home. 15 remain and the challenge I've been waiting for is upcoming Will Soul and Candace become targets and will the producers raise my pay? Find out on Total Drama WorldWide (theme song) (screen switches to loser class) Mandy: Last night was torture Baljeet: I'm not sure which is worse the fact we only had one strap to hold onto or the somersault Jan: Speaking of which where's Sandra? I haven't seen her since the somersault Lisa: She has a weak stomach Sandra: Confessional: (Sandra puking) Stacy: This can't be worse (Chris twists plane and everyone falls off) Thaddeus: Ow (screen switches to first class) Candace: This is luxurious Soul: I know Candace: The only bad thing was the somersault Soul: Yeah you know Sandra has a weak stomach Candace: (under her breath) Yes (something opening is heard) Candace: Is it me or is it quieter Soul: It is quieter Chris PA; Attention passengers we are now landing (screen switches to Chris, CHef, Soul, and Candace outside the plane) Candace: Soul and I are the only ones here Soul: Why is it only us? Candace: Are we the final 2? Soul: How long have I been sleeping CHris: You're not the Final 2, yet Chef dropped the contestants in loser class CHef: It was you Chris: Anyways, we need the contestants for today's challenge (shows Chef holding 2 knives) Chris: You need to bring them back to us Candace: But we don't know where they are Chris: In the Black Forest (screen switches to the others in the Black Forest) Phineas: This is like the third time Chris has dropped us Wendy: Second, in India we were sucked out Phineas: Oh yeah, where's Candace and Soul Baljeet: They weren't in loser class Phineas: Okay but where's Stacy and Jenny Jenny: Up here Stacy: A little help Jan: I'll get them (Jan breaks the branches and they fall) Jenny: Okay, where are we Ferb: It looks like a forest Stacy: She meant which forest Phineas: I think the Black Forest Stacy: But it's not black Phineas: Yes but the trees are so close together it looks black Stacy: Okay, lets find our teams Mandy: I think we need to split into two groups that way we can cover ground and not lose each other Lisa: Good call Phineas: We need to split up Stacy: Candy can find us without us splitting up Ferb: What if she leaves us Phineas: She wont Wendy: She will Baljeet: Let's just split up Everyone: FIne (screen switches to Wendy) Wendy : Candace (Ferb bumps into her) Wendy: Hey Ferb Ferb: Hey Wendy Wendy: So Ferb um I think we might need to stick together Ferb: I agree (screen switches to Candace) Candace: I can smell Stacy's perfume Stacy: Candace Candace: Stacy Bear roars Stacy and Candace: Bear Stacy: What do we do Candace: I don't know Stacy: We should hit him Candace: That will make it angrier Stacy: I know (throws shoes over bear and bear runs away) Candace: Stacy, you're a genius Stacy: Would you tell my mom that Candace: (deadpan) We're on camera Stacy: Hi Coltrane (blows kiss) Candace: Let's go (screen switches to Phineas and Isabella) Isabella: Phineas, my legs are killing me Phineas: Lets sit down Isabella: I think I twisted my ankle when we landed Phineas: I know these landings are painful Isabella: I miss first class Phineas: I knw it was more romantic, and sanitary Isabella: I question how that plane passed precautionary measures Phineas: How do we know it did? (both laugh) Candace: Hi there (both fall off their rocks) Candace: What's wrong? Isabella : So many things Phineas: You caught us off guard (screen switches to Sandra, Lisa, Jan) Jan: Where's Soul? Sandra: That's why we're out here Lisa: Technically, we are here because Chris dropped us Jan: Whatever. Sandra: We just passed Soul Jan: Why didn't you tell us? Sandra: I said we JUST passed him Lisa: Let's hurry Jan, Sandra, and Lisa: Soul Soul: What? (hits tree) Ow! Jan: We found you Soul Confessional: Me and Jan are like mother and son, the camera's off, right Lisa: Good thing we're together now Mandy, Thaddeus, and Thor went for water so (Jan jumps and grabs a branch) Lisa: Okay the divining rodis pointing east (screen shows Ferb and Wendy drinking water from a river) Ferb: Hey there's the other team Wendy: I'm feeling sick Mandy: Probably because that's where the leeches live (Wendy spits out the water) Wendy: How do we fix this? Ferb: Leeches can't resist stomach acids so don't worry Wendy: I'm still sick SOul: Mandy, Thaddeus, Thor Mandy: Yes Soul: We need to go back to Chris to start the challenge (Stanville passes Candace) Soul: You're teams that way Thaddeus: Why did you tell them that Soul: It will take them forever to go around the river Thor: They could go through it Mandy: Leeches Thor Oh yeah (screen switches to Danville) Candace: Leeches Phineas: ANd pirahnas Wendy is puking Candace: What's wrong Ferb: Wendy drank leeches Stacy: Ew Candace: We need to hurry Ferb: She can't even stand up Candace: Jenny, Stacy, drag her along (screen switches to Stanville with Chris) Chris: Where's Danville Candace: Here we are CHris: What's her problem? Candace: She got sick Lisa: Chris, the candy fish tails are toxic Ferb: She drank leeches Sandra: Ew Wendy: What's the challenge Chris: You mean the one Stanville won Stanville: Yes Candace: You mean to tell me that this whole hunt for our team was the challenge Chris: Yes Candace: OMG (screen switches to the elimination room) Chris: Stamp passport for elimination yadda yadda (Isabella double stamps Candace) (Phineas stamps Candace) (Candace stamps Wendy) (Stacy stamps Wendy) Chris: Okay barf bags go, Phineas, Ferb, Stacy, Jenny, Baljeet, Isabella, and the last one goes to Wendy Wendy pukes in the bag Candace: What? Chris: Time to go (Chef comes in with an extension cord) CHef: Uh Chris Chris: Who's flying the plane? Chef: What do you think the extension cord is for? Chris: Okay what? Chef: Your $500 shoes are missing Chris: What?! Stacy: That's whose shoes I threw to the bear Chris: You what?! Candace you're safe. Chef I want Stacy out of here now Chef carries Stacy Stacy: Where's my parachute Chris: You don't get one Stacy: Oh no (Chef throws Stacy out of the plane) Candace: Stacy catch (tosses parachute) Chris: (angrily) Okay we' are slowly losing contestants between quitters, rude, obsessive, clumsy, and just irritating what mistake will eliminate the next person on Total Drama WorldWide UGH!!!! Trivia *The title is based off the show Man vs. Wild *Stacy is the 3rd person to be eliminated by Chris Category:Fanon Works Category:International Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:Crossovers Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Dialogue Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes